Air Mata Terakhir
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Kutatap lawan bicaraku dengan penuh pengharapan. Nafasku memburu… aktualisasi emosi, kekecewaan, dan keingintahuan yang telah merasuki pikiranku atasnya selama ini. "Mengapa kau menjadi anak buah Aizen?"/ Spoiler Alert! Alternate Reality. Tribute to Gin.


**A/N:** Hiks… sungguh sebenarnya saya ngga rela Gin mati T^T, ini fic yang mendadak saya buat setelah membaca manga Bleach chapter 416, huhuhu beneran saya pengin nangis DX. Sesaat setelah chapter 416 _release_, saya dan beberapa rekan author di fb mendiskusikan Gin dan pair GinRan sampai tengah malam, dan masih berlanjut di siang harinya *ya ampun*

Alhasil, saya jadi ingin membuat ficnya -.-a

**Disclaimer: **Biar gimanapun, Bleach milik mas Tite T^T

**Warning:** Spoiler alert! Alternate Reality. Maybe OOC, maybe IC. Don't Like? Don't Read.

Penghormatan untuk Gin, khususnya pair GinRan yang kini menjadi Pair Paling Tragis di Bleach T.T

* * *

**Air Mata Terakhir**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Alone Again © Yuna Ito

.

.

a GinRan fanfiction by Nagisa Yoriko

Tribute to Ichimaru Gin T.T

* * *

_Timeline:_ Mulai dari chapter 412 (setelah Gin membawa Rangiku untuk berbicara empat mata dengannya), hingga chapter 416.

.

.

Kutatap lawan bicaraku dengan penuh pengharapan. Nafasku memburu… aktualisasi emosi, kekecewaan, dan tentu saja keingintahuan yang telah merasuki pikiranku atasnya selama ini.

"Mengapa kau menjadi anak buah Aizen?"

Mantan kapten divisi tiga itu hanya mampu terdiam, tak satupun kata meluncur dari bibirnya. Sunyi. Hanya ada kami, di atas sebuah gedung replika Kota Karakura. Ya, bisa dibilang ini adalah pertemuan kami 'yang sesungguhnya' setelah beberapa bulan ia meninggalkan Seireitei.

"Mengapa kau mengkhianati Kira? Padahal ia begitu mempercayaimu…" tanyaku lagi.

Ia lalu berjalan beberapa langkah— mendekatiku, "Apakah kau serius menanyakan hal itu padaku?"

Aku diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sejujurnya, aku senang dapat bertemu dan berbicara lagi dengannya. Tapi, aku segera kembali ke 'alam sadar', semua rasa sakit itu harus segera terbayar.

"Aku percaya padanya sebelum ia mengkhianatiku. Bukankah itu yang sebenarnya Izuru maksud?" tambahnya.

Aku terkejut. Gin ternyata memang lebih memahami mantan wakil kaptennya itu, terlihat dari penafsirannya akan kalimat tersebut—yang kurasa lebih sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Shinigami berambut perak itu lalu berjalan beberapa langkah lagi, "Jujurlah, mengapa kau ada disini?"

Lagi, aku hanya mampu diam atas pertanyaannya. Andaikan mungkin, tentu aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku menyusulnya kemari karena aku peduli dengannya. Sungguh, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Sudah lebih dari cukup!

Jantungku berdebar semakin tidak karuan, setelah ia mempersempit jarak diantara kami. Ia lalu meletakkan tangannya tepat di atas jantungku. Mungkin, ia mengetahui bahwa jantungku ini berdegup lebih cepat dari yang biasa.

"Ayo, katakan saja, Rangiku."

Kini, dapat dengan jelas kulihat wajahnya—seseorang yang telah menyita pikiranku selama ini. Jarak kami kini, mungkin hanya belasan senti saja. Tiba-tiba ia menghunuskan _zanpakutou_-nya padaku, "Kau menghalangiku…"

Aku terkejut, menjauh, dan segera kembali dalam posisi siaga. Kutarik Haineko dari sarungnya. Aku tidak peduli lagi meskipun harus bertarung dengannya, akan kuladeni.

"Aku harus menyadarkanmu dari kegilaanmu itu, Gin!" pekikku.

Ia menyeringai, ah tidak… tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya itu. Lagi-lagi aku berpikir bahwa senyumnya itu memang selalu penuh makna. Pria itu menyarungkan Shinsou kembali. Entahlah, aku selalu tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya.

"Aku memang gila karena dendam itu, Rangiku."

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin, "Cukup Gin, kau telah mengkhianati Gotei Tiga Belas, Kira, dan juga aku. Masih kurangkah semua itu untuk membalaskan dendammu? Lagipula, dendam apa?"

Bukan senyuman khas yang terukir di wajahnya kini, namun segurat wajah kesedihan yang pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu—sebuah kalimat saat ia bersama Aizen dan Kaname meninggalkan Seireitei…

"_Sayonara Rangiku, gomenna…"_

_

* * *

_

Ia menatapku, lalu sejenak mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit biru di atas sana, "Tinggal sedikit lagi, Rangiku. Rencanaku akan berhasil…"

"Kau benar-benar gila, Gin. Kemanakah, Ichimaru Gin yang dulu kukenal?"

"Hal yang membuatku seperti ini," ia menghela napas sebentar, "adalah peristiwa yang terjadi saat kita masih belia, ratusan tahun lalu…"

Aku tersentak, memangnya apa? Adakah sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu dendam. Tunggu! Kita? Apakah ada hubungannya denganku juga?

"Mengapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku? Apa yang tidak kuketahui? Mengapa kau begitu banyak menyisakan tanda tanya di benakku, Gin?"

Wajahnya kembali serius, "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, setelah aku berhasil merebut Hougyoku darinya."

Mataku membulat sempurna mendengar perkataannya itu, "Apa? Ho-Hougyoku? Kau berencana mengambil Hougyoku? Gin, kau mengkhianati Aizen?"

Senyuman seringai kembali terukir di wajahnya. Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti, banyak hal yang tidak kumengerti darimu, Gin.

"Rangiku…" ucapnya lagi. Ia kini berbalik menghadapku. Kembali berjalan beberapa langkah, kemudian berhenti.

"Aku harus menyembunyikan _reiatsu_-mu."

Belum sempat kutanyakan alasannya, ia sudah terlebih dulu mengucapkan mantra _bakudou_. Aku terjerembab di atap gedung dengan mudahnya. Tentu saja… aku tidak siap, tanpa pertahanan ataupun sedikitpun perlawanan.

"Gin…" ucapku pelan.

Ekspresi wajah itu—kesedihan—lagi, yang ia tunjukkan sesaat sebelum ia pergi, "Aku akan membunuh Aizen."

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang dapat kudengar darinya, sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

**.**

_A__nata dake ima miteru, mou aenaku naru kara  
Kono mama zutto, mou kitto, furikaeru koto mo nai  
Wasureru koto wa nai yo, itsumo soba ni ita no ni  
Naki dashi sou na, sora no shita, tada tachisukun de iru  
__**Time is not on my side**_

_**.**_

**[Flashback On]**

"_Makanlah…"__ucap anak laki-laki itu, ia menyodorkan sebuah ubi rebus tepat di depan mulutku. Mungkin ia berharap, dengan begitu aku akan lebih mudah untuk memakannya._

_Anak itu__ belum pernah kulihat tinggi kurus, senyumnya begitu khas. Dilihat dari penampilannya, kurasa umurnya tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Aku tidak melihat dari mana ia datang, yang jelas aku baru saja kembali ke alam sadarku setelah aku tidak sadarkan diri. Kemungkinan, ia adalah anak yang tinggal di sekitar hutan ini._

"_Faktanya, kau pingsan karena lapar. Maka dari itu, kau harus makan. Kau butuh kekuatan."_

_Aku menatap wajahnya, begitu aneh—terlihat seperti orang yang licik— kalau kubilang. Tapi, aku merasa dia menolongku dengan tulus._

"_Kau juga?" ucapku lirih._

_Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Iya, tentu saja. Perkenalkan, aku Gin. Ichimaru Gin, senang bertemu denganmu."_

"_Gin? Nama yang aneh…"_

_Ia tersenyum lagi__ setelah mendengar ucapanku itu. Ah, apakah ia memang seseorang yang murah senyum?_

"_Boleh kutahu namamu?"_

_Aku mengangguk, "Matsumoto Rangiku."_

_Anak laki-laki itu kemudian bertanya lagi, "__Kau bisa berdiri sendiri?"_

_Aku menggeleng pelan._

"_Jika kau terus berada di sini, kondisimu semakin buruk. Lebih baik kau beristirahat di rumahku."_

_Ia membantuku bangkit. Lalu, memapahku berjalan menuju rumahnya. Kemudian kuketahui bahwa ia tinggal sendiri, sama sepertiku yang hidup sebatang kara. Aku tidak punya tempat untuk kembali ketika kesehatanku telah pulih, sehingga ia menyarankanku untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya._

**[Flashback Off]**

.

Berada di batas alam sadar, membuatku kembali teringat memori lalu. Bagaikan video yang diputar kembali, rasanya semua itu begitu jelas dan rasanya baru kemarin. Itu adalah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Gin. Ya, aku begitu berhutang budi padanya.

Andaikata, dulu ia tidak menolongku, mungkin aku sudah kehilangan nyawaku.

Andaikata, dulu ia tidak memberi tumpangan tempat tinggal untukku, pasti aku tetap menjadi tuna wisma.

Gin, aku tahu mungkin ucapan terima kasihku tidak akan pernah cukup untuk membalas itu semua. Kembali menyadarkannya, bagiku adalah salah satu wujud rasa terima kasihku. Menyusulnya kemari adalah untuk membawanya kembali. Meskipun aku merasa, ia memiliki alasan kuat atas semua tindakannya ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, kesadaranku kembali. Perlahan kubuka mataku dan kini… dapat dengan jelas kulihat putihnya awan yang berarak di atas sana. Hawa di sekitar sini terasa tidak mengenakkan. Gin… pria itu telah meninggalkanku beberapa saat yang lalu, benarkah perkataan yang ia bilang tadi? Bahwa ia akan membunuh Aizen? Tetapi sungguh, aku tidak habis pikir dan aku tidak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba…

Aku tersentak saat merasakan _reiatsu_ yang kukenal ini. Ah! Gin! Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu dengannya?

Aku mencoba untuk bangkit, namun _bakudou—_ penyembunyi _reiatsu _lawan— ini membuatku sulit bergerak. Tapi, aku tidak peduli.

"Perasaan ini…" ucapku terengah-engah, "Gin."

"_Hakufuku_!" akhirnya kupakai _kidou_ untuk melepas _bakudou_ yang Gin kenakan padaku. Hatiku mengatakan telah terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya. Perasaan ini begitu tidak mengenakkan. Mengingat wajahnya tadi, membuatku berpikir bahwa ia serius dengan ucapannya. Tatapan matanya itu, tatapan sebuah ketulusan yang tidak dibuat-buat. Tatapan yang sama seperti ketika ia menolongku.

Gin!

Aku akan menyusulmu kesana! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau bertarung sendiri, aku akan membantumu. Kita akan bersama-sama melawan Aizen. Aku akan menolongmu seperti kau menolongku dulu! Semoga belum terlambat…

.

_I__tsumo anata no soba de, nai tari warattari wo  
Kurikaesu hibi, mou nidoto, modoru koto nante nai  
Kanashimi ni sayonara wo, sugu ni ieru you nara  
Hito wa dare mo ga, tsuyoi mono  
__**I wanna be with you**_

.

Aku bergegas pergi, ke tempat dimana kumerasakan _reiatsu_-nya. Itu… itu dia!

"GIN!" teriakku dari kejauhan. Aku dapat melihatnya, ia—pria yang amat berarti bagiku—yang beberapa waktu lalu masih baik-baik saja, kini tergolek lemah dengan luka. Seketika, kumerasa seperti ditindih oleh beban ribuan ton, saat melihat tangan kanannya telah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Begitu menyesakkan melihatnya terkapar seperti itu, itu semua karena Aizen!

Kini, jarakku dengannya semakin dekat. Ia mengetahui keberadaanku dan menggumam pelan.

"Tidak berhasil," ucapnya lirih, "pada akhirnya, aku gagal mengambil kembali apa yang telah diambilnya darimu."

Apa? Jadi, selama ini ia—?

Aku tahu, saat itu juga hatiku senang sekaligus hancur. Senang karena ternyata ia begitu peduli padaku. Sedih karena ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Aku tidak tahu bahwa ia akan bertindak sejauh ini, sungguh ini jauh dari apa yang kupikirkan sebelumnya. Tidak! Seharusnya ia tak perlu bertindak sejauh ini, tidak perlu! Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya menderita!

"Tidaaaaaakkk!" teriakku histeris.

Ia memejamkan matanya, "Ahh… aku tahu itu."

"Aku bahagia… dan maaf," gumamnya lirih.

Setelah itu, aku tak merasakan lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan darinya. Saat itu juga, aku berada dalam titik terlabil dalam hidupku. Seperti ditusuk ribuan pisau, hatiku tersayat, bahkan hancur sehancur-hancurnya.

"Tidak, Gin!"

Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua pelupuk mataku. Kupeluk raga yang kini tak bergerak itu dan terus meratapinya. Ini tidak adil, aku belum sempat membalas semua kebaikan yang telah ia berikan. Aku masih berhutang padanya, lalu bagaimana aku harus membayarnya kini?

Kulepas rengkuhanku. Sejenak, aku teringat akan semua sikapnya yang selalu seperti 'itu'. Lagi-lagi seperti 'itu'. Mengapa ia selalu meninggalkanku sendiri? Sudah berapa kali ia meninggalkanku tanpa berkata kemana akan pergi? Kali ini pun demikian…

.

_Itsumade mo te wo tsunai de  
Nan tokoro made mo ikitakatta  
K__ajikan da yubisaki, atatamori wo sagashita  
Kokoro wa zutto no way, no way  
Ashita wa sono mukou e ikeru kana  
__**Oh, alone again**_

_._

Aku merasakan kehadiran Aizen yang berdiri di belakangku. Mungkin, tak lama lagi ia akan membunuhku juga. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan, sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi aku bertahan. Untuk apa? Semua orang yang kusayangi telah gugur satu per satu dalam pertarungan melawan Aizen.

Ya, aku tahu, ini adalah puncak keputusasaanku. Aku berbalik, sehingga kini aku berhadapan dengan pengkhianat kejam itu, "Aizen-_taichou_."

Ia tersenyum licik. Hatiku semakin tersayat melihat ia tersenyum. Sungguh iblis tak berhati, yang masih mampu tersenyum setelah berhasil membunuh rekan-rekannya.

"Bunuh aku..."

Air mataku kembali menetes, aku harap ini adalah untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Setelah ini, aku mungkin tidak dapat menangis lagi. Semuanya telah berakhir. Aku ingin melunasi hutang budiku pada Gin. Ia telah berkorban nyawa, sepantasnya… kubayar dengan nyawa juga. Namun, yang terpenting lagi bukan itu…

… karena aku tidak ingin lagi ditinggal sendiri.

.

.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Yoriko's Corner:**

Uwoo! Maksa banget nih saya buatnya DX, tapi senang bisa menyelesaikan fic dadakan ini. Ini fic yang saya buat di tengah-tengah virus WB yang menyerang saya,, fic dadakan yang saya buat tak lama setelah membaca chapter 416.

Sedih yang saya rasakan atas kematian Gin, sama saat Portgas dari manga One Piece mati T.T. Tapi, kemudian ada hal membuat saya ragu, yaitu judul chapter, dimana saat Ace mati judul chapternya adalah 'Kematian Ace', sementara Bleach tidak. Saya jadi merasa, Gin tidak benar2 dimatikan oleh Tite Kubo seperti Ace yang benar2 dimatikan oleh Eichiro Oda. Semoga Gin akan baik2 saja T^T

Maaf, jika ada kesalahan dimana-mana m(_,_)m

.

Terima kasih telah membaca apalagi mereview XDD


End file.
